


你好几天没睡觉了而且你最近一次吃的东西是昨天当作午餐的苹果

by theworldabouttodawn, xz0582



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash, tumblr prompt fill, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 04:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3161411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldabouttodawn/pseuds/theworldabouttodawn, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xz0582/pseuds/xz0582
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>回应汤不热上thealmightydeathbeth的求梗："五军之战后，巴德废寝忘食，为了帮助他的人民抵御即将到来的冬天而不停工作。 他的孩子们很担心他（的确应该担心），于是向精灵寻求帮助。瑟兰迪尔不太高兴。</p>
            </blockquote>





	你好几天没睡觉了而且你最近一次吃的东西是昨天当作午餐的苹果

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [you haven't slept in days and the last thing you ate was an apple for lunch yesterday](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071720) by [theworldabouttodawn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theworldabouttodawn/pseuds/theworldabouttodawn). 



他正给面前的老婆婆递毯子时，她女儿站上前说：“Bard，你看起来糟糕极了。你需要休息一下。”

 

他抬起一条眉毛：“我很好，Ingrid。”

 

“不，你不好，”她回答，顺手从一群跑过的小孩中揪过她的孩子，“你已经累坏了。我知道你想帮助我们大家，但是累到梦游的话可帮助不了任何人。”Bard只是挥挥手打发了她然后继续分发补给，刻意尝试着避免去留意散落在城市四处的那所剩不多而又逐渐减少的供给。

 

当他从最后一户家庭走开，Sigrid走过来堵住了他的路，双手搭在他的肩上把他好好审视了一番。最终她问：“你上一次睡觉是什么时候？”

 

他想不起来了。

 

聪明如她，立即看出他想不起来了。“Da，你需要休息。你已经尽力了。我们现在已经没事了。”

 

“我们也许没事了，但是城市里还有其他人民需要食物衣服和庇护，我不能散手统统让别人去做！”他回答道，比他愿意表现的更为激动。

 

她没有受之影响，只是问道：“你上一次吃东西是什么时候？”

 

“我昨天午餐吃了一圈面包皮，”他回答，为能够回想起这个问题的答案而松了一口气。

 

“这样不行，Da，”Sigrid低声说，“你会把自己累死的。”

 

“我很好，”他坚持道，然后就走开了。 

* * *

 

 

曾经有那么段时间，Sigrid害怕过那些住在神秘森林里面的精灵。但现如今在河谷城到处都能见到他们的身影，帮助着需要帮助的人，治愈着伤患和穷人，她甚至不敢想象如果没有精灵们在这里帮助他们长河镇的幸存者们该怎么办。

 

她下意识地觉得精灵们——尤其是其中一位精灵——也许能帮她解决她的问题。

 

“我能见见Thranduil国王吗？”她在他市区边缘的帐篷入口处问道。

 

两个守卫帐篷的精灵相互看了一眼，然后转向Sigrid：“在这里等着。”她说，随后进入了帐篷。

 

很快她重新出现然后朝Sigrid点了点头。“国王现在可以见你。”

 

一走进帐篷，Sigrid就被精灵王帐篷内弥漫着的纯粹的奢华和富丽堂皇美得不能呼吸了——一如既往地。Thranduil本身也是一幅美景，身着他那令人惊叹的长袍，几乎像一个天使，但她强迫自己不要那么想他，因为 ~~她几乎确定那是他父亲的领土~~ 她来这儿是有任务的。尽其所能地行了一个屈膝礼，她以“Thranduil殿下”向他问好，然后开门见山地说：“您需要和我父亲谈谈。你是唯一一个他能听得进去的人了。”

 

精灵王挑高了一条眉毛。“我不 _需要_ 做任何事，Sigrid。”

 

恼怒地哼了一声（并且在这一刻忘记了身份之间的悬殊），她反驳道。“他已经工作到把自己累得精疲力竭了，而且不论我们谁叫他去休息都不听！如果你再不去和他谈谈，他会……他会……嗷！”挫败地呻吟了一声，Sigrid来回踱了几步然后再次转回去面对国王，稍稍平静了一些。“求你了，Thranduil殿下。求你帮帮Da。他需要你。”她乞求道。

 

Thranduil很为她对她父亲的关心而感动，但他不敢让这表现在脸上（至于为什么不，他也没能问自己）。

* * *

 

 

Bard正在分发出更多自家储备的食物（他可以打猎，他们会渡过这个的）时感到一只手轻轻地落在他的肩头。转过身来，他发现精灵王正站得 ~~还不够近~~ 离他太近，刚想把他推开，就在他眼中看到与他不能相符的担心和 _情绪_ ，所以他软化下来，用最温和的语气问道：“你想要什么？”希望着没出什么差错。

 

Thranduil的目光流连于Bard的脸上，仔细感受着他布满血丝的疲劳眼睛上的每一条褶皱和细纹，回答道：“Bard，你需要休息。这快要把你杀死了。”

 

“我很好，Thranduil！”人类抗议道。

 

但是，当然，身为Thranduil不会接受一个拒绝作为答复，他以一种轻柔却实际上无法挣脱的力量抓住Bard的手臂。“不，你离 _很好_ 差了十万八千里。如果你再这样作死下去，你会精疲力竭而死的。跟我来。”

 

无视于Bard持续的抗议，精灵王拉着他来到了自己的帐篷，很清楚就算Bard过去几天有睡觉过，肯定也是睡在地上，他需要一些比那更好的东西。

 

Bard以前也去过Thranduil的帐篷，但是这般惊人的炫富从来没有停止使他感到震撼过。这一次，然而，他发现他确实已经困到不能对除了抓着他胳膊的手和Thranduil令人舒适的存在以外的东西集中注意了，精灵王正领着他来到……

 

他的寝室？

 

Bard转身用眼神询问Thranduil，试图发现他的用意。可这该死的精灵只是说，“你需要睡眠。”然后温柔地领他到床上去，吩咐他脱了靴子和外套躺下。

 

“我真的需要回到外面去....”人类含糊地嘟囔了几声就睡着了。脸上带着一个小小的微笑，Thranduil把他奢华的被子拉过来给他盖上，掖好了被角，然后发现他的心被Bard蜷缩进毛毯的方式温暖了。

 

“睡个好觉。”他轻声说，在Bard身边待了一会儿，确保他睡安稳了才起身返回城市。

**Author's Note:**

> 作者的Barduil博客：thranduilsbowman.tumblr.com


End file.
